cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Human
File:Human.png Unit_rp01.jpg Hi-Dog_Breeder,_Akane.jpg Savage_Destroyer_(Character_Units).jpg Unit_ot20.jpg Unit_kg08.jpg Unit_dp02.jpg Dark_Queen_of_Nightmareland_(Character_Unit).jpg The Humans are a Race of creatures found in the Angel Feather, Dark Irregulars, Dimension Police, Etranger, Genesis, Gold Paladin, Kagero, Murakumo, Narukami, Nova Grappler, Oracle Think Tank, Pale Moon, Royal Paladin, Shadow Paladin, Spike Brothers and Tachikaze Clans. List of Humans Angel Feather Grade 1 *Lightning Charger Dark Irregulars Trigger *Cursed Doctor (Heal) *Dark Queen of Nightmareland (Stand) *Hysteric Shirley (Draw) *Mad Hatter of Nightmareland (Draw) Grade 0 *Devil in Shadow *Greedy Hand Grade 1 *Amon's Follower, Phu Geenlin *Rune Weaver *Yellow Bolt Grade 2 *Amon's Follower, Ron Geenlin *Blue Dust *Emblem Master *Free Traveller *Red Magma *Story Teller Grade 3 *Blade Wing Reijy *Dark Lord of Abyss *Earth Gunner *King of Masks, Dantarian Dimension Police Grade 0 *Warrior of Destiny, Dai Grade 1 *Magical Police Quilt Grade 2 *Masked Police, Grander *Operator Girl, Mika Etranger Grade 1 *Ferald Kingdom, Queen Lyne Grade 2 *Black DAIGO *Golden Knight, Garo *Legendary Star, DAIGO Grade 3 *Blue Dragon Knight, Garo *Fire Leon *Kidani Baron *Spider-man Genesis Trigger *Large Pot Witch, Laurie (Heal) Grade 0 *Witch of Prohibited Books, Cinnamon Grade 1 *Apple Witch, Cider *Witch of Cats, Cumin *Witch of Frogs, Melissa Grade 2 *Broom Witch, Callaway *Witch of Ravens, Chamomile *Witch of Owls, Paprika Grade 3 *Crimson Witch, Radish *Witch of Wolves, Saffron *Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica Gold Paladin Trigger *Falcon Knight of the Azure (Draw) *Greeting Drummer (Stand) *Strike Liberator (Critical) Grade 0 *Black Dragon Whelp, Vortimer *Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph *Grassland Breeze, Sagramore *Holy Squire, Enide *Spring Breeze Messenger *Stronghold of the Black Chains, Hoel Grade 1 *Advance of the Black Chains, Kahedin *Blackmane Witch *Evil Slaying Swordsman, Haugan *Fast Chase Liberator, Josephus *Flying Sword Liberator, Gorlois *Future Liberator, Llew *Halo Liberator, Mark *Halo Shield, Mark *Holy Mage of the Gale *Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth *Listener of Truth, Dindrane *May Rain Liberator, Bruno *Player of the Holy Axe, Nimue *Precipice Whirlwind, Sagramore *Scout of Darkness, Vortimer *Shield Knight of the Clouds *Silver Fang Witch Grade 2 *Assault Sky Knight *Battle Flag Knight, Laudine *Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer *Blaster Blade Liberator *Charging Chariot Knight *Cloudy Sky Liberator, Geraint *Knight of Far Bow, Safir *Knight of Passion, Bagdemagus *Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains *Liberator of Silence, Gallatin *Liberator of the Flute, Escrad *Lop Ear Shooter *Providence Strategist Grade 3 *Awakening Liberator, Freed *Battlefield Storm, Sagramore *Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel *Goshawk Liberator, Cadeau *Great Silver Wolf, Garmore *Holy Edge Knight *Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel *Knight of Endurance, Lucan *Knight of the Afterglow, Gerard *Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred *Salvation Lion, Grand Ezel Scissors *Steel Spear Liberator, Bleoberis *Wolf Fang Liberator, Garmore *White Hare in the Moon's Shadow, Pellinore *Onslaught Liberator, Maelzion Kagerō Trigger *Dragon Dancer, Monica (Draw) *Dragon Monk, Genjo (Heal) Grade 1 *Dragon Dancer, Lourdes *Dragon Knight, Ashgar *Follower, Reas Grade 2 *Chain-attack Sutherland *Cross Shot, Garp *Dragon Armored Knight *Dragon Knight, Aleph *Dragon Knight, Berger *Dragon Knight, Nehalem *Dragon Knight, Rutof Murakumo Trigger *Fox Tamer, Izuna Grade 1 *Stealth Rogue of Silence, Shijimamaru Narukami Trigger *Dragon Dancer, Catharina (Stand) *Divine Spear Eradicator, Pollux (Critical) *Exorcist Mage, Lin Lin (Stand) Grade 0 *Ambush Dragon Eradicator, Linchu *Exorcist Mage, Koh Koh *Stone Bullet Eradicator, Houki *Spark Kid Dragoon Grade 1 *Desert Gunner, Raien *Dragon Dancer, Agnes *Dragon Dancer, Stormy *Dragon Monk, Ginkaku *Dust Storm Eradicator, Toko *Exorcist Mage, Roh Roh *Iron Blood Eradicator, Shuki *Lightning Sword Wielding Exorcist Knight *Red River Dragoon Grade 2 *Assassin Sword Eradicator, Susei *Blood Axe Dragoon *Brightlance Dragoon *Desert Gunner, Shiden *Dragon Dancer, Veronica *Dragon Dancer, Julia *Dragon Monk, Ensei *Dragon Monk, Kinkaku *Shieldblade Dragoon *Supreme Army Eradicator, Zuitan *Thousand Name Wyvern Knight *Thunder Spear Wielding Exorcist Knight *Thunderstorm Dragoon *Twin Gun Eradicator, Hakushou Grade 3 *Barrage Eradicator, Zion *Martial Arts General, Daimu *Riot General, Gyras Nova Grappler Trigger *Three Minutes (Draw) Grade 1 *Rocket Hammerman Grade 2 *Boomerang Thrower *Cup Bowler Oracle Think Tank Grade 0 *Little Witch, LuLu Grade 1 *Battle Sister, Omelet *Circle Magus *Emerald Witch, LaLa *One Who Gazes at the Truth *Ripis Magus Grade 2 *Battle Sister, Glace *Battle Sister, Mocha *Onmyoji of the Moonlit Night *Oracle Agent, Roys *Promise Daughter *Rock Witch, GaGa Grade 3 *Imperial Daughter *Meteorbreak Wizard *Sailand Magus *Scarlet Witch, CoCo *Sky Witch, NaNa Pale Moon Trigger *Hoop Magician (Stand) *Popcorn Boy (Heal) *Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Serge (Stand) Grade 0 *Innocent Magician *Smiling Presenter Grade 1 *Fire Juggler *Silver Thorn Hypnos, Lydia Grade 3 *Golden Beast Tamer *Sword Magician, Sarah Royal Paladin Trigger *Devoting Jewel Knight, Tabitha (Draw) *Enthusiastic Jewel Knight, Polly (Heal) *Future Knight, Llew (Critical) Grade 0 *Starting Legend, Ambrosius Grade 1 *Flash Shield, Iseult *Flashing Jewel Knight, Iseult *Knight of Friendship, Kay *Knight of Quests, Galahad *Knight of Rose, Morgana *Knight Squire, Allen *Rainbow-calling Bard *Young Pegasus Knight Grade 2 *Battle Flag Knight, Constance *Beast Knight, Garmore *Blaster Blade *Blaster Blade Spirit *Blaster Javelin Normally (manga only) *Covenant Knight, Randolf *Delicate Knight, Claudin *Eagle Knight of the Skies *High Dog Breeder, Akane *High Dog Breeder, Seiran *Knight of Loyalty, Bedivere *Knight of Silence, Gallatin *Knight of the Harp, Tristan *Knight of Tribulations, Galahad *Knight of Truth, Gordon *Uncompromising Knight, Idell Grade 3 *Alfred Early *Blaster Blade Burst *Demon Slaying Knight, Lohengrin *Exculpate the Blaster *Fang of Light, Garmore *Fearless Jewel Knight, Julia *King of Knights, Alfred *Knight of Blue Flames, Dinas *Knight of Conviction, Bors *Knight of Explosive Hammer, Goruneman *Knight of Godly Speed, Galahad *Knight of the Steel Blade, Caradoc *Majesty Lord Blaster *Twin Shine Swordsman, Marhaus *White Dragon Knight, Pendragon Shadow Paladin Grade 0 *Revenger of Fear, Fritz *Frontline Revenger, Claudas Grade 1 *Barrier Troop Revenger, Dorint *Blaster Javelin *Dark Shield, Mac Lir *Transient Revenger, Masquerade Grade 2 *Blaster Dark *Blaster Dark Revenger *Blaster Dark Spirit *Blaster Rapier (Manga only) *Cursed Lancer *Dark Cloak Revenger, Tartu *Dark Knight, Rugos *Darkness Maiden, Macha *Knight of Fighting Spirit, Dordona *Knight of Nullity, Masquerade *Nullity Revenger, Masquerade *Revenger of Darkness, Rugos *Triple Dark Armor Grade 3 *Cursed Spear Revenger, Diarmuid *Knight of Purgatory, Skullface *The Dark Dictator Spike Brothers Grade 0 *Baby Face, Isaac Tachikaze Trigger *Savage Shaman (Heal) Grade 0 *Savage Patriarch Grade 1 *Savage Illuminator *Savage Magus *Savage Warrior Grade 2 *Savage Archer *Savage Destroyer *Savage Warlock Grade 3 *Savage Hunter *Savage King *Savage Warchief Category:Human Category:Race Category:Royal Paladin Category:Oracle Think Tank Category:Shadow Paladin Category:Kagerō Category:Tachikaze Category:Dark Irregulars Category:Nova Grappler Category:Dimension Police Category:Gold Paladin Category:Narukami